


The Asset and PTSD

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky tries, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve needs a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve has always been the rock to his little family. He had to stay positive for Bucky's sake. But sometimes rocks can crack and show their hidden layers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was always the rock in the tiny family of his. Even though it was just him, Bucky and Harley the dog; Bucky was always feeding off his energy. So Steve tried to keep himself in check. But even with control on his emotions, he got overwhelmed and had to take time away from Bucky when he napped to let himself relax. 

He learned a few breathing techniques from Bruce and it helped a lot. Maybe Bucky could learning mediating instead of trantrums. No, a two year old's attention span was little to none. He would try one thing then play with his toys.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Bucky pointed outside. It was a windy day, his plants were dancing in the wind. 

"You want to go outside?" Bucky nodded.

"You can't. Not in this windy weather, you're still got a little pneumonia. All you be doing is making it worse." Bucky coughed a little. It's been a week since Bucky's had pneumonia. The terrible coughing was reduced to a few tiny coughs, the nebulizer had worked and was mainly used for oxygen if the coughing became too much.

"Bored." Steve will admit it hasn't been much fun being in the apartment all week and only going out to let Harley use the bathroom. And frankly, all the stuff animals the others gave him were starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, we can go to the tower." Bucky smiled, Steve changed him and got him dressed. Steve could tell Bucky was excited to go, but if Nat and Rumlow weren't there, it wasn't going to be much fun.

"Toy?" Asked Bucky.

"Bring two." Bucky picked up Lamby and Star. They always seemed to be his main stuffed friends, while he did always play with other toys he just never brought them outside of the apartment or to sleep in bed.

"Where's your left boot?" Bucky shrugged then looked at Harley. Steve searched around her bed, no boot. This was weird, the boot was there last night. Now it was gone. Bucky got up and went in the bedroom. He sat on the bed and chewed on his necklace.

"Buck, did you take the boot?" He shook his head then slid off the bed. He went under the bed and laughed. Steve lifted the bed skirt and saw Bucky holding the boot.

"Now, how did it get under there?" Bucky laughed and came out from under the bed. Steve got the dust from his hair and tied on his boot.

"Alright, troublemaker one and two, let's go." Steve put the harness on Bucky and Harley, Steve brought them to the car.

"Daddy, that?" He pointed to an airplane.

"That is an airplane. It is like a bird, expect it is much bigger and it carries people around."

"Birdplane." Steve hoped Bucky wouldn't call Sam a plane, it would be funny. But Bucky was calling Sam every other name, expect his real name. It made him wonder what their relationship would be like if Bucky was stable. They would be best friends, probably calling each other names, but good friends.

Once they got to the tower and to the main floor, Tony, Sam, Nat and Rumlow were here.

"Papa."

"Hello, you sound a lot better." Rumlow picked him up and hugged him.

"How is he doing?" Asked Nat.

"A lot better. He still has a little cough every now and then. And sometimes he'll have a little trouble breathing, but he's as energetic as ever." Said Steve, sitting on the couch.

"We're happy that he is okay, now that you guys are here, we have to leave." Said Tony.

"For what?" Said Steve.

"Tony got a hit on something and he wants us to go with him." Said Nat. 

"And this is what, exactly?"

"Well we don't know. He won't tell us, he keeps saying something precious." Said Sam. Steve blinked once and sighed.

"Okay, we'll be here by the time you get back."

"May be a while, get comfortable. See you soon, baby." Said Rumlow putting Bucky on his feet. Bucky watched them leave, he looked at Steve. He wasn't going to cry, but now things felt weird. Everyone was just here, now they were just gone.

"Go?"

"They'll be back, let's find a movie." Bucky climbed on the couch and laid down on Steve. He found an old Disney movie about dogs. A mutt in love with a purebred. Cute and a little sad, the cats freaked him out though. Soon a commercial came on, Steve got up to get a glass of water when he looked at the TV, he saw a guy on the side of the train. He felt himself shaking, trembling at that. Suddenly, he wasn't in the tower. It got cold, the Alps. The train. Bucky.

Then he fell. Bucky fell.

"BUCKY!" Steve dropped the glass of water and crouched on the floor. Bucky got startled by all the sudden noise, Harley quickly got up and made Steve sit on the ground. 

"Daddy?" Steve couldn't see Bucky, he could only hear him screaming. That scream telling him he wasn't quick enough. Then he felt a finger poke his shoulder, without thinking he smacked the hand away. Bucky yelped and stepped back. Steve looked up for a second, then grabbed his hair.

"Bucky, are you here?"

"Daddy?"

"Bucky, can you go find daddy's phone?" Steve felt his chest become unbearably tight. Bucky tilted his head, his eyes became scared and glazed with tears.

"It's okay." Bucky got up and looked around the main area. He didn't know where the thing was, but seeing daddy shaking was making him terrified.

" _Mr. Rogers, my sensor shows you are having a PTSD attack, would you like for me to contact someone_?"

"Nat, please." Steve covered his head and cried, he could hear Bucky crying. He knew he was scared, he couldn't do anything about it like he couldn't do anything about Bucky's fall.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"He fell, I let him fall." His breaths came in quick, too quick for even a super soldier to handle.

"Steve, deep breaths. Okay, is Bucky with you?"

"I don't know, I couldn't grab him."

"Bucky, honey, are you there?"

"Mommy?"

"Okay, daddy isn't feeling well. I know you're scared, but I need you to be a big boy and help him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go grab-" She was cut off.

"Mommy?"

" _I am sorry, Ms. Romanoff must be in a dead zone with bad reception_." Now Bucky was alone. He didn't know what to do or what was even going on. He never seen daddy scared and crying. Harley was sitting on his lap and licking his hand, she was doing the right thing. Bucky rubbed his head and got up. 

"I'm so sorry, Bucky. I let them have you." Steve cried. Bucky sat down and got Steve's hand. Steve was shaking really bad, Bucky hugged Steve and tried to calm down. Steve was stunned for a minute, then hugged him and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, Stevie, I'm not mad." Steve hugged Bucky a little tighter and slowly calmed down. "I'm okay, you punk." Steve smiled and said

"I know, jerk." Slowly, Steve's breathing went back to normal. Bucky was grounding him, whether he knew he was or not. He was comforting him. He was always there for Bucky when he had a meltdown, but now Bucky was here for him during his breakdown. Bucky tapped on his shoulder and held up Lamby.

"You want me to hold her?" Bucky nodded. Steve took the lamb and held her. Not as much as help as it does for Bucky, but it was enough. Then the elevator dinged opened.

"Steve, you alright?" Asked Sam crouching in front of him.

"A little shaken up and got a little headache, but I'm getting there."

"What happened? Actually, just try not to go into detail." Said Tony.

"A commercial for a game came on TV, I turned around and all I see is a guy falling from a train." Steve didn't realize that his breathing had picked back up until Bucky poked his face. Everyone pieced it together and nodded.

"Everything is alright, you know he is okay." Said Sam.

"I know. I didn't realize it was happening until I remembered it actually seeing it. Hearing him."

"PTSD attacks can be triggered by anything, man; sight, sound, smell. Seeing that one clip was your trigger, you felt like you were reliving that awful moment?" Said Sam. Steve nodded.

"I blame myself for it even happening."

"Damn it, Stevie, it's not your fault." Said Bucky. Everyone looked at him, he was rubbing his head a lot. Adult Bucky was probably trying to take control for this one moment and it was probably very painful. "Just please stop blaming yourself, I'm okay."

"Okay." Steve hugged him. Bucky shook his head and hit himself. Rumlow held his arm to stop him.

"Daddy, okay?"

"I'm okay, bud. Thank you."

"Steve, why don't you go clean yourself up and we will take care of Bucky?" Said Nat. Steve nodded. A hot shower sounded nice.

"And you are staying the night, no buts allowed. Pepper was kind enough to make a room for you three. Full of clothes for you both and diapers. Thank me later." Said Tony.

"Okay." 

"Bucky, can daddy go clean up while you have dinner?" Asked Nat. Bucky somewhat nodded, but when Steve got up to go he started to whine.

"Hurt." He said,

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself on the way there." Said Sam going with Steve.

"Okay, I'll walk the dog and you feed him." Said Nat. Rumlow nodded and walked Bucky to the kitchen. He fixed a bowl of eggs and rice and a bottle of milk. Bucky was still shaken up by the whole event, daddy was never like this. Was it his fault?

"Papa?"

"Yes, kid?"

"Daddy, mad?"

"No, you and him have something called PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. You both went through something really bad in your lives and it still affects you. Steve saw something that reminded him of a bad event and it scared him."

"Me?"

"It does have something to do with you, but he is in no way mad at you. He's just a bit shaken up. He'll be okay with some rest." Rumlow kissed his head, Bucky looked down the hall to where daddy disappeared to. He could faintly hear the shower still going, but daddy never did things without him. Then Sam came.

"He's in the shower. Poor guy is exhausted. I mean I work with vets all the time, but I guess this was bound to happen."

"You think so?"

"We'll when you think about it, Steve hasn't been taking care of himself properly. He's limited to what he can do because of Bucky. So he's basically mentally tired, no matter how many times he smiles that 'I'm fine' smile, he's not."

"So what can we do?" Asked Rumlow. Sam shrugged, there wasn't much Steve was willing to do anymore because of Bucky. Just like an actual parent, they put their lives on hold to raise their children. Steve put his personal life on hold and he didn't seem bothered by it. Nat came back with Harley and fed her a few pieces of chicken. 

"Daddy, please?" Said Bucky. He didn't like being away from him for this long.

"Let's get you in a bath and we'll go see if he's okay." Said Rumlow picking him up and bringing him to the bathroom.

"So what do we do about Steve, he's not good for Bucky if he keeps breaking down like that?" Said Nat.

"Rumlow and I were talking about that. Steve isn't taking caring of himself. I hate to say it, but he needs a break from Bucky." Saud Sam.

"And you know how that is going to turn out, right?"

"I do. But he needs to decompress, I just don't know what to do."

"I got an idea, Stark gave us those cards for a free massage for Halloween. He could use that and I'm pretty sure Stark can upgrade the services."

"Already on it." Said Tony coming in.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"Well I was already contacting my messuse about giving him a deep tissue massage, but if you guys want him to spend the whole day there, I can also do that."

"I doubt he'll want to, but at this point he needs it. Go ahead and book it for tomorrow. Steve has a relaxing day and we have a fun day with Bucky." Said Nat. Sounded like a plan, now they just had to make it happen. Then Rumlow came back.

"He's in the bedroom with Steve, who was already asleep. I didn't want to stick around to make sure he went to sleep."

"Jarvis, let us know if Bucky hasn't fallen asleep in twenty minutes." Said Nat.

" _Of course_." While the others filled Rumlow in on the plan, Tony asked that Jarvis alert them if Steve's heart rate was spiking during the night and that a code be set into Steve's phone that Bucky could learn to use in case they we're in their apartment. 

" _Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barnes has fallen asleep_." Said Jarvis. Everyone sighed in relief, that's one weight off their shoulders.

"Alright, lets see what happens tomorrow." Said Nat. Everyone left. Hopefully, Steve would be a bit better and be on board with their plan. And if he wasn't, they would still force him to go whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve woke up, he still felt a little off. Yesterday evening had been a blur, one moment he saw Bucky falling again and now he was in bed. He turned to the other side of the bed and saw Bucky still asleep. Steve stroked his face then got up. He put on jogging clothes and left the room.

He went in the main area and saw every one was up.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Asked Sam.

"Better. Just still feel a bit off, hopefully a run would help."

"Good. Be back before 8." Said Nat.

"Why?"

"Just be here. We'll take care of Bucky." Said Nat smiling. Steve nearly had second thoughts about leaving, but he left anyway. 

"So after they take Steve, what are we doing for Bucky?" Asked Tony.

"Well, once he gets over the tantrum of Steve leaving we go through his normal schedule until nap time, then once he wakes up we'll go swimming and then we'll go from there." Said Nat. Everyone nodded.

"Jarvis, warm up the pool please." Asked Tony.

" _Of course, sir. Also Mr. Barnes is awakening_." Said Jarvis. They heard crying from the bedroom. Rumlow got up and went in. Bucky was looking around for him and Harley was laying on his lap.

"Daddy?"

"It's alright, daddy went on a run. He'll be back." Rumlow changed him and brought him in the main area. They could instantly tell Bucky was looking for Steve and he was becoming more upset when he couldn't find him.

"Good morning, Bucky. What do you want for breakfast?" Asked Nat. Bucky wasn't paying attention to her, where was daddy? Rumlow sat him on the chair and got a cup of applesauce.

"Hey, he'll be back. I promise." Said Rumlow. Bucky ate a little, then Steve came back.

"Daddy."

"Hey, I was expecting you to be down for another hour. Let me go shower and I'll join you for breakfast." Steve left again, Bucky started to whine. Why was he always leaving?

After a few minutes, Steve came back out and ate with Bucky. For a while, things were quite until Happy came in.

"The car is here." Said Happy.

"Great. Steve go with Happy." Said Tony.

"Where am I going?"

"To a spa. You are getting a day full of pampering. Which includes deep tissue massage, steam room and some other stuff. When you get back, you'll feel like a new man." Said Tony.

"That sounds great, but Bucky?"

"Will be fine with us. We already got things planned out, kind of. But we got it under control and you are not to call or text unless it's an emergency. We will text you updates on him." Said Nat. Steve still wasn't sure about all this. He looked at Bucky, who was being abnormally clingy today.

"Steve, he'll be okay." Said Sam. Steve sighed and got up.

"Alright, I'll go. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Said Happy. Bucky started to whined and held Steve's sleeve.

"No."

"It's okay, you got everyone here. I'll be back tonight."

"No, please." Steve hugged him and set him back on the couch.

"Stay here, I love you." Steve kissed his head, Bucky started to cry more and pull on Steve. Bucky wasn't going to let him leave. Rumlow got up and got Bucky from Steve.

"NO, DADDY!" 

"Bucky, it's okay I will be back."

"Steve, just go." Said Nat. Steve looked at Bucky sad, but scared crying face. He didn't want to go, but he was basically being forced out. Steve left with Happy. 

Bucky squirmed and got out of Rumlow's grip. He scratched at the door to get it open, it wasn't. Then he cried. Rumlow picked him up again, Bucky started to fight.

"Stop it." Bucky started to scream and hit his head with his metal hand. Rumlow held his arms, Bucky continued to scream and tried to get back to the elevator. Then he started to cough. Nat sat in front of Bucky and rubbed his ear. Bucky slowly stopped screaming, but didn't stop crying.

"Bucky, can you listen to mommy?" Asked Nat. Bucky nodded.

"Okay, daddy went on a small vacation. He needs a day to himself, he'll be back tonight."

"Daddy day."

"Yeah, he's having a daddy day. And you get to have Bucky day. You're going to spend the day with us and it's going to be fun."

"Okay."

"Good, we'll start fun day after you have your nap. Sound good?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow let his arm go and he laid on the couch.

"That went as expected. He might just fall asleep there." Said Nat. Bucky played with his animals for a while. Rumlow sat with him, Bucky was tired and he was fighting sleep but also fighting the urge to cry again. So Rumlow picked him up and laid on the couch. Bucky tried to push away from him, but his heart sounded a little like daddy's and that was enough to make him sleep.

"He's asleep." Said Rumlow. Everyone looked at Bucky, he was asleep. But he was crying. Nat got up and sat in front of the couch, she stroked Bucky's head and sighed. Bucky wasn't really handling Steve being gone too well. Hopefully their fun day would relax him a bit.

When Bucky woke up, he was still a little upset about Steve leaving, but he was calmer than earlier. 

"Alright, Buckster, are you ready to start fun day?" Asked Sam. Bucky nodded. Rumlow got his hand and they went downstairs to the pool. Bucky started to smile and tried to get in.

"Oh no, we are not just jumping in. You need to get changed." Said Rumlow. Bucky clearly hasn't learned anything from his first swim and they had to be extra cautious. Rumlow changed him into swim trunks, Bucky was still squirming to get in the pool.

"Use the stairs." Bucky looked at the stairs, he stepped on one then stepped to the second one. He whined a little and sat down.

"No."

"Come on, two more steps." Said Rumlow. Bucky couldn't see two steps and held the stair rail. Nat and Sam looked at Bucky, he usually would have jumped in. Why were the stairs suddenly a problem?

"Do you think his depth perception is off?" Asked Sam.

"Could be. Put your arms around me." Said Rumlow. Bucky looked at him and put his arms around his neck. They got off the stairs, Bucky instantly relaxed.

"Do you want to swim?" Asked Rumlow.

"Stay." Bucky stayed on Rumlow's back. Then they heard a big splash. Harley was in the pool.

"You want to throw a ball to her?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow handed him a ball and he threw it. Seeing Harley swim made him laugh a little. 

"Silly."

"Yeah, she is. You sure you don't want to go swim? She looks like she wants to play with you." Bucky considered it, then he let go. He went to Sam and gave him the ball.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Play, please."

"Okay, but this is Harley's ball. So let's throw this over there and I got a game we can play." Bucky threw the ball and laughed when Harley swam away.

"Okay, this game is called Marco Polo. I'll go first. So I'll close my eyes and call out Marco and you'll say Polo. All you have to do is not get touch. Kind of like a game of tag in water." Bucky didn't look too sure about this game.

"How about mommy and I demonstrate?" Bucky nodded. Sam closed his eyes then said

"Marco?"

"Polo." Said Nat. Bucky tilted his head as Sam tried to move towards the sound of her voice and she moved away. This game was interesting.

"CANNONBALL!" Yelled Tony. Everyone looked at him then he jumped in getting Sam, Nat and Bucky in the process. 

"Stark, was that necessary?" Asked Nat, not pleased at all.

"Hey, my pool, my rules. I give that an eight out ten, I could stuck the landing a little better." Said Tony.

"I give you a five for the warning." Said Sam.

"I wouldn't give you anything, you got my face wet." Said Nat.

"The only score I care about is Bucky's. So kid, how was my cannonball?" Asked Tony. Bucky looked to Nat, what was he even talking about? Sam came up to Bucky and whispered in his ear.

"Minus five?" Said Bucky confused. Everyone laughed.

"A negative five? Aw kid, I'm hurt. You think you can do better?"

"He can, but he doesn't jump in pools." Said Rumlow. While they talked, Bucky went to the other end of the pool with Harley. He looked around and saw something shiny at the bottom of the pool. That caught his interest.

"BUCKY!" Someone grabbed him and pulled him to the surface before he could grab the item. "What are you doing?" Said Rumlow.

"That?" He pointed to the shiny thing.

"Kid, that's just a pool light. Please, don't go under again. Understand?" Bucky nodded and pointed to the door.

"You done swimming?" They all got out and dried off. Tony sat by Bucky while Nat dried off his hair.

"So next on the activities list is the game room. Full of all the games you can think of. Sound fun?" Bucky nodded. He liked games.

"And these are PTSD proof, right? Nothing should trigger him?" Asked Rumlow.

"Nothing is going to scare him or trigger him. I kept everything to a minimum." Tony didn't sound a hundred percent about that. They were still learning about what could possibly trigger Bucky and now Steve into an attack. The tiniest of things can set them off and nobody had the strength to deal with a super soldier panic attack. 

Once everyone was dried off and Harley didn't smell like wet dog, they went to the gaming room. There was a lot of noise and flashing lights, suddenly Bucky became excited and bouncy.

"Yeah, I'm excited too." Said Tony.

"I don't think this is excitement, this came too fast even for him." Said Rumlow. Bucky wasn't even focused on them anymore, so many lights and noises. He started to suck on his fingers and groan, Harley tried to make him sit on the ground. 

"That's what I thought, he's seizing. Tell your robot man to turn that stuff off." Said Rumlow.

"His name is Jarvis." Said Tony. Jarvis turned off the music and flashing lights. Bucky was still shaking a bit then he sighed. He looked around, why was it so quiet?

"Bucky, look at mommy." Said Nat. Bucky looked at her then smiled. "I think you got a sensory overload. The lights and noises were too much at once. Thank you, Harley." 

"Do you still want to play a game?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky nodded and pointed to the one with a steering wheel. Jarvis turned that one game on and they sat on the couch.

"Oh, Mario Kart. Good choice. Why don't we play first to show you how to play?" Said Sam. Bucky nodded. Tony gave the others a controller.

"Okay, I'm going to say this now. I am the best." Said Tony.

"Man, you will be eating my dust." Said Sam. Bucky sat in Rumlow's lap and sucked on his fingers.

"How come you get to be metal Mario?" Said Sam.

"Just accept it and move on." Said Nat getting irritated. She was Rosalina and Rumlow was Bowser. Sam picked Luigi. They picked their vehicles and started a race. Bucky was very into the game, occasionally tilting left and right. He loved the music and laughed when Sam and Tony shouted each other for throwing shells at each other. Ultimately, their bickering cost them two of the four races. Nat won the first race and Rumlow on the second. The third and fourth was a close one. Tony won the third by red shelling Sam and Sam won the fourth by gaining the star at the end.

"Do you want to play?" Asked Nat. Bucky shook his head, he was having too much laughing at Sam and Tony yelling at each other. Then Nat's phone rang. 

"Can you two idiots shut up for a minute?" Said Nat and she answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Rogers, I thought I said not to call unless it was an emergency."

"I know, but I just can't help but worry. Is he okay?"

"Daddy?"

"Hey, sweet boy. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, silly."

"They're being silly? I thought they would be, I'm surprised your uncles haven't killed each other yet."

"He will be if he cuts me off in Mario Kart again." Said Sam.

"Anyway, I do miss you. A lot."

"Daddy, okay?"

"I am great, Buck. They're treating me really well and they've relaxed a lot of muscles, I feel a lot better."

"That's good, Steve you know Bucky has sensory problems right?" Asked Nat.

"Yeah, his therapist notices he reacts to flashing lights like a seizure. Did he have an overload?"

"Yeah, but he's fine. Laughing at his idiotic uncles."

"Okay, I'll be home tonight, Bucky. I promise. I love you."

"Love, daddy." Steve hung up. Bucky whined then sat back on Rumlow's lap. Tony and Sam played a few more rounds, while also saying a few adult words that Steve definitely would have not approved of. 

After a while, the game was becoming a personal matter more than a fun day and Jarvis had to turn off the game before things got heated. They went back in the main area and had a snack.

"So Bucky are you having a good day?" Asked Nat.

"Yah." Bucky finished his applesauce and laid down. What would have made the day even better is if daddy was here. But he was having a daddy day. Today was probably the one day, he wished the day wasn't so long. He closed his eyes for a quick nap with Rumlow stroking his hair.

When he woke up, he smelled something familiar. The chest he was laying on felt different, but also familiar. Bucky rubbed his eyes and looked up at Steve.

"Daddy."

"Hey, I was being to think I would have to wake you up. You nearly missed dinner. I missed you so much, did you have a good day?"

"Fun."

"Fun day. That's good."

"Daddy, good?"

"I did have a good day, they really helped released all tension in my muscles. I feel lighter. Why don't we get you some food, then we'll get ready for bed?" Bucky didn't even realize they had made it back home. Steve picked him up and fixed a bowl of chicken soup. Bucky didn't eat all of it, mainly because he was falling asleep while at the table. Steve decided to skip on the bath tonight, one day wasn't going to kill anybody.

Steve got Bucky in his pajamas and tucked him in. He was still fighting sleep pretty hard, Steve got in bed with him and Bucky laid on his chest.

"Daddy, happy."

"I am. I'm always happy when I'm with you. I'm sorry I scared you yesterday with that PTSD attack."

"Okay."

"But also thank you for helping me through it."

"Want me, daddy day."

"You want to have daddy Bucky day?" Bucky nodded.

"We have that every day. Tell you what, this week is Thanksgiving. So maybe we can have a fun day after that, but we have to do a few things before we can do that." Bucky looked up at him.

"Meaning, I have to talk to Dr. Nicole about what happened and how to deal with it. You have PTSD too, so we have to learn how to deal with our traumas." Bucky was slowly falling asleep, Steve started to hum a song that his mom would sing to him to soothe him to sleep. Bucky feel asleep a little time after. Steve was glad Bucky had a good day with his family, Steve had a relaxing day at spa. A small part of him wished Bucky could have gone with him. But Bucky didn't like strangers touching him and he also found out that kids under 18 weren't allowed. Bucky was well over 18 but his two year old mindset was touchy and mouthy. And the spa was nowhere near childproof.

But the spa was relaxing without him there. No Paw Patrol sirens, no screaming for a whole day was bliss. But he did miss it, all those noises had became an everyday noise and he was used to it. The spa was nice, don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the deep tissue massage. He just missed Bucky's smile and laugh.

But it was a good day. And he was happy, Bucky was happy too. Now he just needed to worry about Thanksgiving. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @Reflective_Giraffes. I did get a little emotional writing this, so this will have a second chapter. I'm sorry if anyone ugly cried, it's going to get better. 💙


End file.
